ornarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier 7 Gear
Tier 7 Gear can all be dropped from Tier 7 Mobs/Bosses, bought from shops, rewarded from dukedoms, and/or dropped from arena battles. Tier 7 is the first appearance of Arisen Gear. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Tier 8 Tier 9 Weapons Swords Great Orcish Blade Blunt blade of a great Orcish warrior. Dropped by:Greater Orc Marauder High Fomorian Sword A sword of a Fomorian Warrior. Dropped by:High Fomorian Deathbringer(Dark) Blade taken from Ankou's deadly scythe. Increase orns and experience 'earned. '''Dropped by:Ankou. ' Wolfbane(Dark) A magical blade representing the unrelenting force of Fenrir the wolf. It can temporarily '''decrease your opponent's defense upon use. Dropped by:Fenrir. ''' Shadow Katana A thin, pale blade granted to elite Balor warriors. inceases '''Mana(25) Dropped by:Balor Elite Pale Blade A pale blade often used by the most elite of Balor knights. Increases HP (20) Dropped by:Balor Elite Crystalyis A ceremonial sword of the enlightened royalty. It can protect on from having their stats lowered. Dropped by:Enlightened Prince Daggers Fallen Wanderer's Dagger A sharp blade carried by wandering rogues. It has a great chance to cause an opponent to bleed. Dropped by:Fallen Wanderer Arisen Balor Dagger(Fire) Dagger often carried as a sidearm by demon soldiers. Has the chance of both burning '''and causing the opponent to '''bleed. ' Dropped by Arisen Cerberus' Axes, Hammers, and Pikes Crystal Halberd A crystaline polearm carried by the most enlightened of travelers. Dropped by:Enlightened Guardian, Enlightened Great Orcish Axe Blunt axe of a great Orcish warrior. Dropped by:Greater Orc Arisen Minotaur Axe A large, crushing axe used by a Minotaur. Dropped by Arisen Minotaur Axe of Tiamat(Dragon) A powerful axe forged of the remains of Tiamat, the great ancient dragon. Dropped by Tiamat Staffs High Fomoran Staff A staff of a Fomorian mage. Dropped by:High Fomorian Mage ''' Crucifix A staff of the occult. Boasts strong magic power, but can also be used as a weapon. '''Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Arena = Arisen Ankh A strange, ancient staff. It seems it can cast spells and also be used as a weapon. Dropped by:Arisen Lost Pharaoh Arisen Draconian Archistaff An archistaff granted to Draconian lords. Illuminates your path while carried. Dropped by:Arisen Draconian Lord Crystal Staff A magical crystalline staff carried by the most enlightened travelers. Increase MagDef(15) Dropped by:Enlightened Mage Arisen Staff of Wolves(Earthen) Staff of a wolfman mage.Imbued with earthen powers. Dropped by:Arisen Lord of Wolves Staff of Tiamat(Dragon) A superb staff forged of the remains of Tiamat, the great ancient dragon. Dropped by:Tiamat. ''' Staff of Typhon(Dragon) A superb staff formed of the remains of Typhon, the great ancient Dragon. '''Dropped by:Typhon Ashen Staff A pale staff granted to skilled Balor Mages. Increases Mana(100) Dropped by:Balor Elite Bows Arisen Batwing Bow Bow forged of a great bat's remains. It may break the opponent's defenses. Dropped by:Arisen Camazotz Bow of Tiamat(Dragon) A superb bow forged of the remains of Tiamat, the great ancient dragon. Dropped by:Tiamat. ''' Bow of Typhon(Dragon) A superb bow formed of the remains of Typhon, a great ancient dragon. '''Dropped by:Typhon Body Armor Shadow Garb Dark armor of elite Balor rogues. Dropped by:Balor Elite High Fomorian Armor Heavy armor worn by Fomorian warriors. Dropped by:High Fomorian Pale Armor Pale armor of the elite Balor warrior. Increases HP(50) Dropped by:Balor Elite Colossal Armor Armor forged of the remains of a colossal being. Boasts strong physical defense at the expense of magical defense. Dropped by: Colossus Robes High Fomorian Robe A robe worn by Fomorian mages. Dropped by:High Fomorian Mage Ashen Robe Pale attire of the elite Balor mages. Increases Mana(60) Dropped by:Balor Elite Reaper's Robe The blackened robe of Ankou, the henchman of Death. Slightly increases orns earned. It is most fitting for the most skilled of mages. Dropped by:Ankou Head Helmet Colossal Helmet Helmet forged of the remains of a colossal being. Boasts strong physical defense at the sacrifice of magical defense. Dropped by: Colossus Pale Helmet Pale armor of elite Balor warriors. Increases HP(50) Dropped by:Balor Elite Hood High Draconian Cowl A cowl of a Draconian Rogue Dropped by:High Draconian High Fomorian Hood A hood worn by Fomorian mages. Dropped by:High Fomorian Mage Ashen Hat Pale attire of elite Balor mages. Increases Mana(60) Dropped by:Balor Elite Shadow Hood Dark armor of elite Balor rogues. Dropped by:Balor Elite Feet Boots Ashen Boots Pale attire of the elite Balor Mages. Increases Mana(60) Dropped by:Balor Elite Shadow Boots Dark armor of elite Balor rogues Dropped by:Balor Elite Leggings High Fomorian Leggings Leg armor worn by Fomorian warriors. Dropped by:High Fomorian Colossal Leggings Leg armor forged of the remains of a colossal being. Boasts strong physical defense at the sacrifice of magical defense. Dropped by: Colossus Pale Leggings Pale armor of elite Balor Warrior. Increases HP(50) Dropped by:Balor Elite